Fais moi ressentir !
by Noa32
Summary: Malgré l'imminence de la guerre entre les shinigamis et les arrancars, Ulquiorra et Orihime cherchent à se comprendre mutuellement. OS Ulquihime & lemon


****

Disclaime**r: Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo et cette histoire est une traduction. L'auteur d'origine est **Zelha.

**OS Ulquihime.**

**ATTENTION LEMON!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Fais-moi ressentir !**_

--  
--

--

La lune scintillait dans le sombre ciel du Hueco Mundo. Elle était identique et pourtant différente de celle du monde réel. Cette dernière brillait d'un bel éclat argenté et ceux qui l'a conptemplaient la trouvaient belle, paisible et romantique, tandis que celle de ce monde était froide, morne et artificielle. Elle lui faisait beaucoup penser à son ravisseur, son unique compagnon dans sa captivité.

Elle avait passé beaucoup trop de temps enfermé dans cette cellule, sentant la folie qui la guettait peu à peu. Néanmoins, elle l'avait combattu de toutes ses forces en trouvant sa motivation dans une voix. Une voix indifférente et inexpressive qui l'a dédaignait, l'humiliait, mais qui semblait tout aussi seule qu'elle et l'appeler du plus profond de son être.

L'Arrancar était toujours étonné de voir qu'elle refusait tous les aliments qu'on lui proposait et qu'elle se laissait mourir dans une sorte de suicide passif. Cette femme était ennuyeuse, nuisible ... mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller la voir. Pas uniquement parce qu'il était chargé de veiller sur elle, mais parce que ... ses réactions étaient intéressantes à observer.

Jusqu'au jour où il ouvrit la porte et la trouva inanimé sur le canapé. Ses joues s'étaient un peu creusées et elle avait de légères marques sous les yeux, signes qui lui indiquaient qu'elle dormait peu et qu'elle continuait de pleurer ses amis en fixant désespérément la lune.

Ce concept était très étrange pour lui. Il ne n'arrivait pas comprendre pourquoi il échouait à prendre soin d'elle à cause de ses angoisses et de sa tristesse.

Elle avait pourtant tenté de lui expliquer à plusieurs reprises. Quand les personnes se soucient des autres, elles sont connectées. Quand elles ressentent de la tristesse, les autres ressentent la même chose ! C'est ce qu'on appelle la compassion. Quand elles partagent des moments de joie avec les autres et qu'elles sont heureuses de se retrouver, c'est ce qu'on appelle l'amitié ! Et quand les personnes sont attirées les unes par les autres, qu'elles pensent sans cesse à elles, c'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour.

L'arrancar en est seulement arrivé à la conclusion que les émotions et les sentiments humains étaient plus complexes que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Il réfléchit à la meilleure façon de la faire manger sans utiliser sa force (parce qu'il était évident que la jeune fille était forte mentalement, mais fragile physiquement). L'Espada tenta une autre approche. Il la releva doucement et la fit s'asseoir dans une position convenable pour son alimentation.

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec un soupir, en murmurant son nom. C'était assez étrange, mais il continua de la nourrir sans rencontrer de résistance. Entre deux bouchées, la jeune fille sembla enfin prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait et refusa la nouvelle bouchée qu'il lui proposa.

«Tu dois manger ! », insista-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête avec obstination et pinça les lèvres pour les fermer davantage. Au lieu d'agacer l'arrancar, cela le surpris. Même à bout de force et brisée de l'intérieur, elle conservait son entêtement.

«Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas manger?» lui demanda-t-il, espérant comprendre son raisonnement.

Elle remua ses lèvres pour lui répondre, mais aucun son n'en sorti. L'arrancar se pencha vers elle pour discerner son souffle brûlant.

«Parce que je préfère mourir plutôt que de voir souffrir ceux que j'aime ... »

Ulquiorra ouvrit grand les yeux. Il s'agissait de quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Il n'avait pas imaginé le sacrifice de soi dans la multitude de sentiments qu'elle pouvait éprouver. Se battre et mourir pour quelqu'un était compréhensible, mais ... se laisser mourir pour les autres ? ça, il ne comprenait pas.

Puis il s'est souvenu que lui aussi aurait été fier de mourir pour son créateur et dirigeant, Aizen-sama.

En vérité, il avait beaucoup plus de mal que les autres à saisir certains concepts liés aux sentiments. La plupart des émotions qui se reflétaient sur le visage féminin de sa captive étaient trop mystérieuses pour lui. Ses expressions pouvaient parfois changer si vite que la jeune fille arrivait à provoquer des étourdissements à l'arrancar.

Mais pour l'heure, il devait se concentrer sur son objectif.

«Tes amis sont ici. Tu vas donc te laisser mourir avant qu'ils ne te retrouvent ? »

Les yeux gris d'Orihime s'élargirent d'une manière qu'il identifia comme un effet de surprise. Il détailla chaque étincelle d'émotion à travers les fenêtres de son âme: la joie, le regret, la détermination, l'optimisme, l'inquiétude et la tristesse. Puis, elle ferma les yeux et elle a accepta la bouchée suivante. Elle avait perdu la bataille ... du moins, pour le moment.

L'assiette fut rapidement vidée.

«Pourquoi ?» l'entendit-il murmurer, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir. Il se retourna légèrement pour la fixer et il s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait d'une manière intriguée.

«S'il-te-plaît, élabore un peu plus ta question !» souligna-t-il.

«Pourquoi te soucies-tu de mon bien-être?»

«... Ce sont les ordres d'Aizen-sama.»

Elle sourit tristement et détourna les yeux.

«Je comprends. Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé.»

«Ce n'est rien. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser ! » répondit-il poliment, mais intérieurement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle exprimait un regret pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant.

«Si, je préfère», dit-elle d'une voix faible. Puis, elle releva les yeux vers lui. «Ulquiorra-san, comment peux-tu rester si impassible avec tout ce que tu vois ?»

«Je n'ai pas d'émotions.»

À son grand étonnement, elle sourit à nouveau et laissa même échapper un petit rire audible qu'il identifia immédiatement comme une moquerie.

«Je ne peux pas y croire,» dit-elle. «Tout le monde a des émotions, bien qu'il existe certaines personnes qui les montrent moins que d'autres.»

«Tu te moques de moi, femme?»

«Orihime.»

Il la regarda, tandis qu'elle tournait la tête vers la fenêtre pour observer la lune. C'était devenu une habitude pour elle.

«Mon nom est Inoue Orihime, pas "femme". Je t'en prie, appelle-moi par mon nom, Ulquiorra-san ! »

«Comme tu veux ! » répondit-il automatiquement et il sortit de la cellule en fermant lourdement la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Trois jours passèrent avant qu'il fût informé qu'elle refusait à nouveau de se nourrir.

Cette situation devenait un tantinet répétitive pour lui et il conclut qu'il fallait une intervention plus énergique que la dernière fois.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il la trouva couché une fois de plus sur le canapé. Elle semblait très faible et elle avait une pâleur qui rivalisait presque avec la sienne. Cette vision le gênait.

«Inoue Orihime,» s'adressa-t-il froidement à elle. «Tu te laisses à nouveau mourir de faim.»

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et posa son regard sur lui.

«Je vais manger, mais seulement si tu me dis le sens du mot "sentiment".»

«Il est inutile d'essayer de me faire perdre patience. Ce mot n'existe pas dans mon vocabulaire.»

«Tu mens», dit-elle avec un léger sourire. «Tu as des sentiments, je peux les voir même si ton visage ne les montre pas. Tu n'as pas tué Kurosaki-kun parce que ... tu as dit aux autres que c'était une perte de temps, hein, Ulquiorra-san? Je crois plutôt que tu as ressenti de la pitié pour lui... la même pitié que tu ressens lorsque tu me regardes.»

«Tu m'ennuies et je n'ai pas pitié de toi.»

«L'ennuie est un sentiment, Ulquiorra-san.»

Il ne la contredit pas. Il n'avait aucune raison de discuter avec elle de quelque chose d'aussi futile. Il la regarda se lever lentement, en serrant l'un des bras du canapé pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Cependant, en essayant de s'approcher de lui, elle trébucha sur ses propres pieds.

Automatiquement, les bras de l'arrancar s'enroulèrent autour de la jeune fille, la stoppant net dans sa chute. Il était évident qu'elle aurait pu se faire très mal si elle avait heurté le sol. C'est pourquoi, il n'a pas hésité à l'aider pour éviter d'autres complications.

Ce n'est que tardivement qu'il remarqua que le corps de la jeune fille était proche de lui, très proche de lui.

«Ulquiorra-san ...» murmura-t-elle, avec une légère teinte sur les joues. «Est-ce que tu sens battre mon cœur? »

«Oui.»

«Mon coeur bat avec des sentiments. Pourquoi le tien serait-il différent ?»

«Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces bêtises», dit-il, mais il n'y avait pas de froideur dans sa voix. «Je suis venu pour t'avertir une dernière fois que tu dois manger, sinon ...»

Il ne termina pas sa menace. Les mains de la jeune fille ouvrirent la fermeture éclair de sa veste, découvrant son trou de Hollow à la base de son cou.  
Elle fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur le contour.  
Ulquiorra ressenti clairement un frisson et, en réponse, tendit tous ses muscles ... appuyant sur le corps d'Orihime qui était déjà très proche de lui.

«Tu dois arrêter de faire ça ! »

«Ulquiorra-san ... qu'est-ce que tu ressens, maintenant ?»

Ses paroles débordaient de curiosité. Elle se serra encore plus contre lui en raison de son manque de force pour se tenir correctement.

«Je ne ressens rien, mis à part tes doigts.»

Elle ne répondit pas et se penchant en avant, jusqu'à appuyer son front sur le trou de Hollow de l'arrancar. Il remarqua distraitement qu'elle avait de la fièvre et que sa chaleur s'étendait sur la zone de contact, le faisant ressentir...

«Orihime.»

Il avait déjà entendu Nnoitra parler d'une chose similaire à propos des contacts brûlants entre amants. Même si, bien sûr, il l'avait évoqué d'une manière à la fois méprisante et vulgaire. Choses que Ulquiorra désapprouvait énormément. Néanmoins, il se rendit compte que la chaleur provoquée par son contact était bien au-delà de n'importe quelle description qu'avait pu faire ce faible et stupide Espada.

C'est pourquoi il n'évita pas les lèvres de la jeune fille contre les siennes et essaya d'en comprendre la signification, le sens et les conséquences ...

C'était un baiser et la seule façon de comprendre un baiser était de le ressentir.

Sensation. Ce n'était pas exactement un sentiment, mais les deux concepts étaient identiques.

Il répondit à son baiser avec l'hésitation d'un débutant et avec les yeux grands ouverts. Il ne voulait rien manquer de ce qu'il se produisait entre eux. Il se raidit en sentant les doigts de la jeune fille qui se glissèrent sous ses vêtements blancs et qui parcoururent sa peau froide. Toujours en la soutenant, il lui permit ses expérimentations, reconnaissant plus de sensations, plus de caresses, plus d'effets.

Jusqu'à ce que la partie mâle de son être, celle qu'il avait supprimé au moment même où Aizen lui avait offert une place au sein de l'Espada, refit surface peu à peu, le faisant agir par l'instinct.

Ses mains se déplacèrent contre Orihime, tandis qu'elle poussa un soupir et frissonna sous son contact.

Il vit que sa peau n'était pas aussi pâle qu'il le pensait et que, malgré son affaiblissement, elle n'avait rien perdu de son charme naturel. En caressant sa taille, il découvrit qu'elle était chatouilleuse et qu'elle n'avait pas non plus perdu sa capacité à rire.

Rires qui fondirent en soupirs sous les mains inexpérimentées, mais curieux du Cuarto Espada.

Soupirs qui devinrent des gémissements quand il a créé une chaleur à l'intérieur d'elle en bougeant ses doigts comme son instinct lui disait de faire. En constatant qu'elle était encore vierge, il réagit de façon plus primitive et énergique.

Elle lui permit de s'allonger sur son corps, se mordant les lèvres à cause de la douleur qu'elle ressentait à la pénétration, mais arrondit son dos pour l'accueillir.

Les doigts de la jeune fille s'entrelacèrent dans les cheveux noirs de l'arrancar, prenant soin d'éviter le masque osseux tandis que celui-ci se servit de sa langue pour caresser la douce poitrine de sa partenaire.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans son dos tandis que leurs hanches bougèrent dans un rythme fixé par leurs respirations accélérées.

Ulquiorra saisit les hanches arrondies de la jeune fille et elle rejeta la tête en arrière en répéta les petits cris qu'elle avait émis quelque temps plus tôt, quand les doigts de l'arrancar étaient là où il se trouvait actuellement. Il la maintint fermement contre lui, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément en elle, menaçant de perdre son contrôle .

Au bout d'un certain temps, l'Espada se libéra en Orihime et retomba sur elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de la jeune fille pendant qu'elle encercla tendrement son corps avec ses bras.

«Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?» lui demanda-t-elle encore une fois.

«Comme si ... comme si tu m'avais ... complété.»

Elle ne dit rien, mais frissonna sous la nouvelle manifestation de désir qu'elle sentait à l'intérieur d'elle.

Si tel était le sentiment ... Eh bien, il continuera d'étudier avec elle ce nouveau concept.

****

-  
-

**Fin**.

* * *

En espérant que vous avez apprécié ...


End file.
